Sensei
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Bercerita tentang Kushina yang sedang dirundung masalah. Naruto yang menjadi gurunya pun khawatir, dia berniat untuk mengunjungi Kushina di apartemennya. Namun, kunjungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kejadian yang tak bisa di artikan dengan kata-kata. Warning inside, Smut., setting: Dunia Shinobi sebelum canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Non Incest, OOC, PWP, smut, Typo, dan lainnya**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina.**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kushina?" Naruto menatap heran akan Kushina yang berjalan lemas ke apartemen miliknya, pria pirang itu pun berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih berusia 18 tahun itu.

Kushina sendiri menghela napasnya sambil memutar kunci apartemen miliknya. Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu sedang di rundung sebuah masalah. "Aku akan mandi saja." Gumamnya yang kemudian melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi miliknya, kemudian memutar kran shower untuk menikmati guyuran air.

Sementara itu, Naruto membuka pintu masuk apartemen Kushina. Dia sendiri diberi salah satu duplikat kunci apartemen gadis itu, dan Kushina sendiri yang memberikannya, itupun atas permintaan Kushina.

Selain Naruto, tak ada lelaki lain yang diberikan kunci duplikat oleh Kushina, termasuk Minato-Kekasih gadis itu.

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu menatap pakaian yang berserakan di dekat pintu masuk apartment Kushina. Ia mengerutkan dahirnya bingung akan kelakuan gadis yang sudah lama ia kenal itu.

Naruto pun menutup pintu apartemen tersebut, lalu membereskan semua pakaian yang berserakan di atas lantai.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto membereskan pakaian, dia dikejutkan dengan Kushina yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Oh, Sensei! Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kushina yang cuek bebek, dia berjalan mendekat ke Naruto, kedua tangannya menggosok rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk putih. "Tumben?"

Naruto tak menjawab, dia menatap tubuh Kushina dari atas hingga bawah. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, kemudian menyentuh pipi putih Kushina, dia memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut Kushina.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, dia pun langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Aksi Naruto tak sampai di situ saja. Dia menarik tubuh Kushina, dan memeluknya sembari ia menggesekkan alat vitalnya tepat di vagina milik gadis merah itu. Dia mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjang Kushina, lalu bibir pria itu mengunci bibir Kushina. Pria itu menarik tangan kanannya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke payudara milik Kushina.

Dia meremas lembut buah dada yang berukuran besar itu sembari terus mencium bibir gadis yang menjadi anak didiknya itu. Sementara itu, tangan kiri milik Naruto mulai meraba pantat sintal milik Kushina, sesekali dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang belakang milik gadis itu.

"Emmhh!" Kushina mengerang dalam ciuman tersebut, dia mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan serangan yang diberikan Naruto. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Gadis itu tak kuat menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto.

Di sela ciumannya, Naruto melepas celana miliknya, dia mengeluarkan penis miliknya yang sudah ereksi. Tangan kiri Naruto mulai mengarahkan penis miliknya ke lubang senggama Kushina, dia mendorong pelan pinggulnya sembari bibirnya terus melumat bibir Kushina.

Kushina merasakan sebuah benda akan memasuki tubuhnya, dia kembali mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, dan ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. Kushina langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya, tentu saja Naruto mengikutinya. Pria itu menarik handuk putih Kushina, membuat gadis itu terlihat telanjang bulat.

Naruto berdecak kecil. "Mau kabur setelah kau memberikan sebuah pemandangan seperti itu?"

"Sensei mesum!"

"Kau yang mesum, murid bodoh!" Naruto berjalan, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kushina hingga tiduran di atas kasur miliknya. Naruto sekarang berada di atas tubuh Kushina, pria itu menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan kekar miliknya. "Siap-siap untuk ronde pertama Kushina."

Dengan cepat, Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Kushina. Dia mendorong pinggulnya, membuat penis itu keluar masuk ke dalam tubuh Kushina.

Gadis berambut merah itu menutupi mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan miliknya, dia tak mau desahan itu keluar mulus dari mulutnya.

"Kau mau menutupi mulutmu? Agar desahan itu tak keluar?" Naruto menari tangan Kushina, kemudian mengunci kedua tangan Kushina, dia terus menggenjot vagina Kushina dengan semangatnya. "Sialan... Vaginamu sangat sempit..." Ujar Naruto.

Pria itu kemudian mulai menciumi pipi putih milik Kushina, ciumannya turun ke bawah hingga ke dada besar milik gadis. Naruto menggigit kecil puting berwarna merah jambut itu, membuat sang gadis mendesah kenikmatan. Naruto sesekali menghisap puting susu Kushina, seolah ada air susu yang keluar dari sana.

Jilatannya kembali mengarah ke atas, Naruto mulai menjilati bagian sensitif milik Kushina. Ya, bagian ketiak, nafas Kushina mulai tak beraturan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Dia khawatir kalau desahannya yang keluar akan sangat membuat Naruto semakin semangat.

Naruto pun mulai menjilati bagian tersebut, Kushina sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan itu.

"Sen...sei..."

Naruto menarik wajahnya, dia menatap Kushina yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku lihat, kau akan klimaks sebentar lagi?"

Kushina menggangguk kecil, kedua kakinya menahan pinggul Naruto untuk terus menggenjot dirinya.

"Oke, aku keluarkan di dalam." Naruto memoercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dia merasakan dinding vagina Kushina yang mulai menyempit, tanda dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Sensei! Engggh!" Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya akan klimaksnya.

Sementara Naruto terus menggenjot Kushina hingga penisnya tertanam sangat dalam ke Vagina Kushina. Naruto melenguh keras saat sperma hangatnya mulai mengisi rahim Kushina.

"Ugh, sial, aku keluar banyak." Ujar Naruto yang menarik penisnya keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Pria itu melihat Kushina yang sedang mengatur napasnya. "Hebat Kushina-chan."

"Yaahh, itu memang hebat... Haahh..."

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sore hari, Kushina terbangun dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Iris violet miliknya mulai mengedar ke segala arah, ia sadar kalau saat ini sedang di kamarnya. Dia juga merasakan cairan yang mengering di sekitar vagina miliknya.

Wajahnya langsung merona hebat saat dia mengingat kejadian barusan, dia langsung menatap pria yang tengah mendengkur halus di samping. Pria pirang yang menjadi guru geninnya.

Dan sekarang, pangkat Kushina adalah seorang Chunin.

Kushina menghela napas panjang, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil handuk yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya, kemudian melilitkannya ke tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mengambil pakaian dalam miliknya, dan mulai memakainya. Celana dalam G-sting berwarna hitam, serta sebuah bra hitam yang menutupi kedua payudaranya. Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kulit pahanya, serta sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwana senada dengan rambut miliknya.

"Jadi, kita sudah 5 kali melakukan ini dibelakang Minato?"

Kushina terkejut, kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Ya, sudah 5 kali aku bermain denganmu dibelakang Minato."

Naruto mulai bergerak, dia duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Kushina. Ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terlihat lelah itu. "Kau tahu, aku cemburu."

"Hah?"

"Iya, cemburu. Harusnya, saat kau di desa Uzu, kita berdua sudah di tunangkan satu sama lain."

Kushina terdiam, dia mengingat-ingat beberapa kejadian di Uzu sebelum dikirim ke Konoha.

"Aku terus mengawasi, dan menjagamu selalu Kushina, dan sekarang aku menjadi guru geninmu saat itu." Jelas Naruto yang saat ini mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya. "Dan saat dimana kau mulai menjadi pasangan dengan Minato, di sana aku mulai ingin merebut dirimu. Dengan ini, berhubungan seks."

Wajah Kushina mengeras, dia langsung memukul wajah Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakang. Kushina terus memukul wajah Naruto hingga babak belur, dia menguapkan amarahnya ke guru yang telah melatih dirinya.

Naruto terus tersenyum saat dia dibuat babak belur oleh Kushina. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dipukuli oleh tunangannya itu.

"Sialan, kau sialan! Memang benar-benar sialan!" Umpat Kushina, dirinya tak menyangka kalau ini hanyalah akal-akalan Naruto belaka. Pukulan Kushina mulai melambat, dia menatap Naruto, kedua mata violet miliknya mulai berair. "Kau sialan sensei." Umpat Kushina yang langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang Sensei. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan itu? Kenapa!?"

"Aku tak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu Kushina yang sebenarnya. Kau memang segalanya bagiku."

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak bahagia dengan Minato? Bagaimana jika Minato juga bermain di belakangku? Bagaimana-"

"Berpikirlah positif Kushina."

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia pun mulai bangun dari tempatnya membenamkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berpikir positif. Namun, kalau aku butuh sesuatu, kau harus siap Sensei."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia mencium dahi Kushina dengan lembut. "Tenang, aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu Kushina."

"Ya, karena kau adalah pengawal putri Uzumaki ini, Sensei."

**...**

**..**

**.**

To be Continue...

(Play, Yes By Roundabout)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning: OOC, AU, non-incest, typo, Smut, PWP(?), Drama Sinetron, dan lain sebagainya. **

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina. **

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Kushina berlari ke sungai terdekat, ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Pagi ini, dia selesai menjalankan sebuah misi bersama Team-nya, namun Kushina malah memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya, hasil dari makanan yang semalam dimakannya.

Naruto yang menjadi pengawas mereka pun berlari mendekati Kushina, dia memijat tengkuk gadis itu dengan pelan. "Kau sepertinya butuh istirahat panjang setelah kita sampai di Konoha."

"Aku tak apa Sensei."

"Kushina, ada apa!?" Minato serta anggota team-nya yang lain berlari mendekat, "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Sensei?"

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato. "Kalian kembalilah ke tenda, dan bereskan semuanya! Setelah itu, kita kembali ke Konoha." Semuanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali ke tenda tempat mereka bermalam. Sementara Naruto menunggu semua anggota teamnya kembali, setelah mereka semua menghilang, Naruto langsung menatap Kushina. "Kau hamil kan?"

Kushina mengangguk kecil, wajahnya sudah merona saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Aku memang hamil Sensei."

Naruto menghela napas lega, dia mengelus surai merah milik Kushina dengan lembut. "Oke, sekarang duduklah sebentar. Aku membawa beberapa makanan untukmu." Kushina mengambil beberapa makanan yang dibawakan oleh Naruto, gadis itu mulai memakan makanan tersebut dengan pelan. "Sekarang aku memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membongkar semua kebusukan Minato.

"Aku ingin sekali putus dari dia."

Naruto menoleh, dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran. "Kau di acuhkan oleh Minato?" Kushina menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, pria itu pun membawa Kushina ke dalam pelukannya, membuat sang gadis merasakan kenyamanan di dalam pelukan tersebut. "Aku ada disini, tenanglah."

Sesaat, Kushina diam saat dirinya di peluk oleh Naruto. Gadis itu menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh gurunya tersebut, entah kenapa hormon miliknya mulai bergejolak. Wajahnya sudah mulai merona, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. _'Tidak-tidak, kami akan kembali ke Konoha sebentar lagi, aku tak mau melakukan itu disini.' _Batin Kushina mulai bergejolak.

"Kushina, kita kembali ke tenda!"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian melepas pelukan yang diberikan Naruto. Dia sedikit mendesah kecewa saat ia disuruh kembali ke tenda, karena dia sendiri ingin dipeluk oleh Gurunya itu.

**..**

**Skip!**

**..**

Dua minggu berlalu, Kushina mendapatkan sebuah kabar kalau Minato sedang berhubungan badan dengan seorang wanita yang tak dikenal. Kushina tak peduli dengan kabar tersebut, ia sendiri sudah tahu jika Minato sering berhubungan badan dengan beberapa wanita, dan dirinya hanya berhubungan badan dengan Naruto—gurunya. Jadi mereka sama-sama selingkuh dibelakang pasangan masing-masing.

"Kushina, kau tak terlihat sedih sama sekali saat aku menceritakan Minato yang berselingkuh dibelakangmu?" Mebuki menatap Kushina bingung, dia yang memberitahu Kushina kalau Minato sering berhubungan badan dengan wanita lain. "Kukira kau mencintai Minato, Kushina."

Kushina hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tak peduli dengan cerita tersebut. "Sekarang tidak, setelah aku tahu kalau dia sedang berhubungan badan dengan beberapa wanita di dalam hutan kematian serta hotel." Jelas Kushina dengan wajah tenang miliknya, dia pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, namun perutnya mulai bergejolak, ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kushina! Kau muntah!?"

"Ukhh! A-aku tak apa-apa... ukh!"

Mebuki menatap sedih Kushina yang mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dia pun mencoba untuk memijat tengkuk Kushina, mungkin saja ia akan baikan setelah ini. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memijat tengkukmu Kushina."

"Hmm, tak apa Mebuki. Terima kasih sudah membantu." Balas Kushina, dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil air minum. Tetapi, ia dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Mata violet Kushina memandang bingung kepada Naruto. "Sensei?"

"Naruto-sensei?"

"Oh, halo Mebuki, tumben kemari?"

"Emm, saya hanya mengunjungi Kushina saja Sensei. Lagipula dia butuh teman, beberapa minggu ini Kushina tak keluar dari apartemennya, saya khawatir akan keadaannya lalu menjenguknya." Jelas Mebuki dengan nada yang agak kaku, karena dia berhadapan dengan salah satu guru yang bisa dikatakan tampan. "Lebih baik aku pergi, mungkin aku akan mengambil misi dari Hokage-_sama_."

Kushina mengangguk kecil, Mebuki pun berpamitan kepada keduanya, dan pergi dari apartemen Kushina.

Setelah Mebuki pergi dari tempat itu, Naruto langsung menatap Kushina yang tengah membawa sebuah gelas berisi air putih, "Jadi, apa kau tak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan menolak permintaan Naruto, ia kemudian meminum air putih itu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku takut jika ada yang mencibir diriku Sensei. Kau tahu kan setelah aku menjadi kekasih Minato, banyak wanita yang memusuhiku."

"Apa segitu tampannya dia?"

Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. "Mungkin, namun aku dari dulu tak terpesona dengan Minato. Aku menerima dia karena kasihan."

"Yah, untung saja kau tak menyerahkan tubuhmu juga Kushina."

Kushina mendelik tajam, dia memukul pelan lengan Naruto. "Aku bisa gila nanti. Dia terus mencoba untuk berhubungan denganku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan tegas, bahkan beberapa kali memukulnya saat dia memaksa ingin berhubungan seks denganku."

Naruto tertawa kecil, dia kemudian menarik tubuh Kushina untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Naruto mendekat ke telinga Kushina, bibir Naruto pun mulai membisikkan sesuatu di sana. "Untung tubuhmu sudah kau berikan kepadaku." Bisiknya sembari meniup daun telinga Kushina.

Tubuh Kushina merinding saat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang menurutnya agak vulgar itu. "Sialan..." desis Kushina, dia langsung meremas keras gundukan yang terlindungi oleh celana panjang milik Naruto. "Aku sedang hamil, dan kau dengan mudahnya terangsang hanya dengan melihatku saja, dasar sensei _horny._"

Naruto meringis saat Kushina meremas 'barang' miliknya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum saat Kushina menatapnya tajam. "Ayolah... ugh..."

"Untuk ukuran seorang tunangan, kau berani sekali menghamiliku—"

Ucapan Kushina terhenti saat seorang pria tua membuka pintu masuk apartemen tersebut, kedua pasangan itu terkejut saat pria tua itu mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Tak kusangka, kalian ternyata memiliki sebuah hubungan hingga Kushina mengandung anak dari Naruto-_kun_."

'_Ho-hokage-sama!'_ batin keduanya yang terkejut saat Hiruzen mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Lebih baik kalian segera menikah, dan kudengar kalau kalian sudah ditunangkan dari kecil?" keduanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruzen. "Aku sendiri lebih percaya kepada Naruto-_kun_ daripada Minato, walaupun sama-sama pirang, namun Minato sikapnya lebih ke seperti pemuda liar yang tak tahu aturan." Ujar Hiruzen dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Hiruzen pun berjalan ke dalam apartemen tersebut. "Naruto-_kun, _aku memberimu mandat untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya."

"..."

"..."

Kushina dan Naruto sama-sama diam tak berbicara sepatah katapun, sementara itu Hiruzen masih setia dengan senyuman tua di wajahnya. Pria tua itu melepas topi Hokage miliknya, dan memberikan topi tersebut kepada Naruto. "Kau berhak menjadi Hokage selanjutnya karena loyalitasmu kepada Desa Konoha, Naruto-_kun_."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menerima topi tersebut, Kushina melirik ke samping untuk melihat _tunangan-_nya yang secara tak sadar menerima topi tersebut. "Ka-kau benar-benar ingin menjadi Hokage_, sensei!?_"

Naruto menghela napas, kemudian menatap Kushina. "Ya, dari dulu. Aku memang ingin jabatan ini, aku ingin memimpin sebuah desa Ninja, aku ingin sekali membuat desa ini maju. Mungkin aku bisa bernegosiasi kepada desa lain untuk melakukan perdamaian." Jelas Naruto disertai dengan tawa geli miliknya. "Kau ingat? Aku sahabat dari Killer Bee dan Raikage A, serta pernah menjadi murid _Sandaime Tsuchikage,_ aku juga sering ke _Sunagakure_ hanya untuk _Sparring _dengan _Sandaime Kazekage_. Aku juga pernah beberapa kali menolong _Mizukage _saat dia ingin meminta bantuan, walaupun tiga desa besar itu menghancurkan tanah kelahiranku."

Naruto mendekati Kushina, dia memeluk pinggang gadis yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Pria itu tersenyum hangat kepada Kushina.

"Namun, aku tetap memaafkan mereka, dan ingin hidup berdampingan dengan mereka."

Kushina pun mulai melemaskan tubuhnya, dia membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sementara Hiruzen tengah tersenyum penuh arti mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Pria tua itu berharap kalau Naruto akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang memilik tekad api seperti Hokage pendahulu.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Kushina telah putus dengan Minato, gadis itu memberikan sebuah penjelasan dimana dirinya adalah tunangan dari sang guru—Naruto, bahkan saat Kushina mendatangi apartemen Minato, gadis itu melihat seorang wanita yang tak dikenal sedang bercumbu mesra dengan _mantan_ kekasihnya itu. Untung saja, Naruto selalu siap untuk menenangkan Kushina dikala gadis itu akan marah.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Minato. Kau tahu, aku menerimamu karena kasihan. Kau terus saja mengejarku hanya karena hawa nafsumu belaka." Ujar Kushina, dia mulai berjalan mendekati Minato, kemudian memukul wajah Minato dengan kuat hingga terpental beberapa kaki dari tempatnya bercumbu. "Kau memang lelaki bejat. _Sensei, _kita pergi!"

"Umm, maaf akan kelakuan Kushina barusan, oke lanjutkan acara kalian, selamat malam!" Naruto sedikit membungkuk, kemudian keluar mengikuti Kushina yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. "Hey, Kushina!"

Kushina berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan Naruto.

"Sayang!"

Gadis berambut merah itu langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat Naruto memanggilnya '_sayang'_. Dia langsung berbalik, Naruto bisa melihat wajah cantik Kushina yang sudah merona bak sebuah tomat yang segar.

Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk tak tertawa saat melihat wajah merah Kushina. "Jangan marah begitu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganmu."

"Ka-kandunganku tak ada masalah apapun, _sensei_. Ta-tapi, ja-jangan panggil aku sayang!" seru Kushina sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Oke, dia sangat malu sekarang.

"Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi, tak masalah kan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Kushina mendecih kesal, dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tertawa kecil.

Pria pirang itu kemudian berjalan cepat menuju Kushina, dia menggendong Kushina. Gadis itu berusaha memberontak supaya Naruto menurunkan dirinya. Tetapi Naruto tidak meresponnya sama sekali, dia malah tersenyum saat Kushina mulai memukul pelan dirinya. "Aku akan mengantarmu Kushina."

Kushina cemberut disertai dengan wajah merahnya. Dia hanya bisa diam pasrah akan Naruto yang menggedong dirinya.

"Kushina!" Dari kejauhan, Minato berlari menghampiri Naruto serta Kushina. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Minato yang berlari ke arah mereka. "To-tolong dengarkan pernjelasanku!"

"Penjelasan apa? Aku sendiri melihat dengan mata dan kepalaku bahwa kau bermain seks dengan seorang wanita yang tak kukenal. Serta, kau juga bermain seks dengan beberapa wanita lain selain dia!" jelas Kushina yang sudah turun dari gendongan Naruto, sembari menatap tajam si pemuda rambut kuning itu.

Minato menggertakkan giginya, dia langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kushina. "Dengarkan aku!" bentak Minato.

Namun, Naruto bereaksi, dia melepas cengkraman Minato dengan kasar, kemudian membuat sebuah segel tangan. Dari bawah kakinya mulai muncul beberapa aksara rumit, aksara itu berjalan menuju Minato, kemudian mengikat pemuda itu sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. "Tenanglah Minato, kau terlalu emosi." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang, ia tersenyum tipis saat Minato mencoba untuk memberontak.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tenang Sensei!? Kau mengikatku dengan Fuin seperti ini! Aaaghh!"

"Jika kau membentak gurumu ini, aku tak segan untuk membunuh dirimu, walaupun kau adalah seorang Prodigy." Ancam Naruto.

"Sudah, cukup Sensei!" pinta Kushina.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, dia kemudian melonggarkan Fuin yang mengikat Minato. "Waktumu, 1 menit Minato!"

Minato pun mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia bermain wanita dibelakang Kushina, Minato juga sebenarnya ingin menikahi Kushina sesegera mungkin, Minato memang sangat mencintai Kushina. "...Aku sangat mencintaimu Kushina, benar-benar mencintaimu—"

"Maaf."

"Kushina?"

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan _sensei_."

Minato terdiam saat dia mendengarkan balasan singkat dari Kushina, mata birunya menapa pria muda yang berada di samping Kushina, dia juga bisa melihat sebuah cincin bergelantungan di leher pria itu, pandangannya kembali kepada Kushina. Dia menatap jari manis milik Kushina, di sana ada sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah sebelum _sensei_ di angkat menjadi _Yondaime Hokage_."

"A-apa—!?"

Detik selanjutnya, Minato kehilangan kesadarannya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Apartemen milik Kushina:**

"Ck, dasar si sialan itu. Membuang-buang energiku segala."

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan dari tunangannya itu. "Ayolah _sensei_, sekali saja kau menolong dia."

"Hah!? Menolong orang yang akan menyakitimu? Aku tak sudi sebenarnya. Keh, mana ada kandidat Hokage serta Prodigy berbakat yang pingsan hanya karena dia ditolak oleh seorang wanita? Heh, kalau aku menjadi dia, aku tak akan mengejarmu."

Kushina kembali tertawa kecil. "Yang terpenting dia sudah ada di apartemen miliknya, kan?" Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Kushina.

"Oke, sekarang buka semua bajumu!"

Senyum Kushina langsung luntur kala dia mendengar titah yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Dia malah menatap tajam _sensei-_nya itu, gadis itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya, lalu menutup pintu dan tak lupa mengunci kamar tersebut. "Aku tak mau sialan!"

Namun yang namanya Naruto, dia selalu punya cara untuk membuat sebuah trik untuk menjahili tunangannya yang Tsundere ini. "Hooo, kau tak mau? Baiklah, akan kupaksa."

Kushina langsung menatap ke belakang, dia terkejut saat Naruto sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Si pria pirang ini memang mempunyai ribuan trik untuk membuat orang terkejut.

Pergelangan tangan milik Kushina di tarik oleh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, kemudian tangan miliknya yang lain mulai meraba-raba pantat sintal milik gadis merah itu, bibirnya mendekati telinga Kushina, dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Sayang, kau tak akan bisa kabur dariku."

Kushina merinding saat mendengar bisikan itu, wajahnya pun mulai merona. Dia mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, dirinya membalas pelukan Naruto, meremas pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pria tersebut. Napasnya mulai berderu, rona merah di wajahnya juga mulai pekat. "Naruto..." gumam Kushina memanggil nama sang tunangan, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu miliknya.

Sementara Naruto mulai beraksi dengan ciuman-ciuman di leher Kushina, dia memberikan sebuah ruam merah di sekitar leher putih Kushina untuk menandai kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya, tangan kanan Naruto pun tak mau kalah, dia meremas payudara milik Kushina dengan lembut.

Kushina melenguh saat dirinya mulai di rangsang oleh pria itu. Dia mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto kepada dirinya, "Naru..." gumamnya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, Naruto menarik kaos yang dipakai oleh Kushina. "Uhh, aku malu..." ujar Kushina yang menutup kedua payudara miliknya.

"Kau punya tubuh yang indah, kenapa di tutup?" Naruto mencoba untuk menarik kedua tangan Kushina, dia bisa melihat dua buah ujung payudara berwarna merah jambu sedang berdiri tegap karena rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto. "Kau memang sangat cantik Kushina, tapi kau tumben tak memakai bra? Biasanya memakai kalau sedang keluar."

"Aku tak sempat memakainya..." jawab Kushina seadanya. Gadis itu langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto, hingga pria itu terjengkang ke belakang, tepat di atas kasur milik Kushina. Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah tersebut langsung duduk di atas perut Naruto. Dia tersenyum manis menatap tunangannya tersebut. Jemari lentik Kushina mulai meraba tubuh Naruto, pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto pun terangkat ke atas.

Kushina meneguk ludahnya secara kasar saat melihat tubuh atletis dari sang Guru. Dia menyentuh otot-otot yang sempurna itu, sedikit kasar, batinnya.

"Jadi, hanya dipegang?"

"Ki-kita langsung ke menu utama!" Kushina mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, dia menggeser kain yang menutupi vagina miliknya. "Um, sensei?"

Naruto menyeringai saat Kushina mulai meraba bagian sensitifnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak, dan langsung menyergap kedua pinggul seksi milik gadis itu. Dia meremas pelan pinggul Kushina hingga ke bagian pantat Kushina.

"Baiklah, besiaplah Kushina-sayang..."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**END**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Sengaja, haha. Sampai disini saja, maaf bila ada kesalahan.**


	3. Chapter bonus

Kushina sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai, wanita yang berusia 34 tahun itu nampak masih muda, seolah dirinya masih berusia 20-an. Mata para lelaki tak lepas dari kemolekan tubuhnya yang mengundang hawa nafsu, apalagi dengan bikini merah yang menutupi area sensitif miliknya, serta sebuah kain transparan yang menutupi sebagian paha miliknya hingga lututnya. Dia terlihat membawa beberapa buah makanan serta minuman untuk di santap.

Namun, dia di hadang oleh beberapa orang. "Hai, Kakak cantik, kau terlihat sendirian? Apa kau mau kami temani?"

Kushina tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin lain kali saja." Wanita itu menggeleng pelan untuk menolak ajakan para lelaki tersebut.

"Ayolah Kakak, kami akan menemanimu, kita akan bermain-main nanti, bagaimana?" Salah satu dari pria itu mulai menyentuh kulit putih Kushina.

Kushina sendiri tak bereaksi saat dia disentuh oleh salah seorang para pria tersebut. "Maaf, tapi lain kali saja." Kushina kembali menolak dengan halus.

Wanita merah itu langsung di rangkul oleh salah seorang pria. "Kami akan memberikanmu permainan yang menyenangkan loh Kak. Jadi ikutlah dengan kami!" Pria itu mendekatkan hidungnya untuk mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kushina.

Kushina kembali menghembuskan napasnya, dia kembali mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi para pemuda mesum ini. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang."

"Ditunggu? Dia bisa menunggu selagi kita bermain, benarkan kawan-kawan?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Kau benar kawan."

"Dia benar Kak, orang itu bisa menunggu selagi kita bermain."

Senyuman Kushina pun mulai menghilang. "Kalian tau, aku ingin sekali memukul wajah kalian."

"Wow, wow, apa kau bisa memukul kami?"

"Ya, dia bisa memukul kalian dengan pukulan mautnya!" Semuanya terkejut saat seorang pria berseru dibelakang mereka. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna pirang emas, tubuh atletisnya membuat para wanita terus memandangi dirinya. Pria itu berjalan menuju gerombolan pria yang mengerubungi Kushin. "Dan yang sedang kalian ajak adalah Istriku." Ujarnya disertai sebuah senyum mengerikan.

Para pria itu terkejut karena Kushina adalah Istri dari seorang Mantan Hokage. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime Hokage. Mereka langsung berlari terbirit-birit saat mengetahui wanita yang mereka ajak adalah, Istri dari Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

Di belakang tubuh Hokage itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang serta bocah lelaki berambut merah sedang mengintip. "Kau jangan sampai seperti mereka, Menma.

"Baik Kak Naruko, aku takkan seperti mereka." Balas Menma dengan nada polosnya. "Memangnya mereka kenapa mengerubung Ibu, Kak?"

"Kau masih kecil Menma, jadi kalau kau sudah dewasa, akan Ayah beritahu." Menma mengangguk saat Ayahnya memberitahu sesuatu kepadanya.

Sementara itu, Kushina berjalan ke arah Naruto serta anak-anak mereka. "Cih, aku ingin sekali memecahkan telur mereka, dan mencabut penis mereka sekalian."

"Tenanglah sayang, jangan meledak seperti itu." Naruto mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu. "Baiklah, kita kembali, ayo Kushina!" Kushina mengangguk, kemudian berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto.

Keduanya melupakan dua anak mereka dibelakang.

"Dasar Ayah pelupa."

"Kak, sabar."

**...**

**..**

**.**


End file.
